Sonic's Regret
by xonatieox
Summary: Amy's love and determination for Sonic helps her achieve a long lasting goal. She captures Sonic 's heart, and he can't help it anymore. He comes to terms with his feelings as a blue hedgehog gets that much more mature.


Author's Note: I'm back! Miss me? Well don't get too excited. This is NOT a Harry Potter fan fiction. It's a Sonic X fan fiction. Now technically Sonic X is a TV show, so it irritated me to find it wasn't in the TV section…but I got over it. Anyhow, after finding the love interest of Sonic and Amy, I could not resist.

Take in consideration that I have seen only a few Sonic X episodes. So if I put something in that's not compatible with the show, I'm sorry.

The reason I'm writing this is because when I looked around at Sonamy Fan Fictions, the authors always seemed to have completely changed the characters. They'd make Sonic out as a jerk, or change Amy so that she's not obsessive and all I can think of while reading it, is "That's not right". I don't mean that it's bad, but I don't think I've found one yet that keeps Sonic and Amy just as they are but still lets them fall in love. So…yeah.

Oh and I thought I'd share something with you. You know how people mesh the words of the two names in a couple? Like Sonamy? Well in this case, there's something really cute

"Son" is a French word that means "his". So I can't stop thinking: His Amy. Kind of cute, huh?

Oh, I should add that Amy is 16 now. I guess that makes Sonic about 18 or 19.

NO NAME YET

It was very cold, that night in mid July. Amy sat quietly on the front step, thinking of her love, Sonic. She had come to a simple-minded conclusion. Sonic didn't love her. No. It couldn't be. There was no possible way. He had saved her so many times, sacrificing his life for hers. Amy continued her mind battle between hope and doubt. Memories flashed through her eyes. He cared for her, for sure, but did he _love_ her?

She had been staying with Cream for the night because her mother had mysteriously disappeared. Amy liked being with Cream, but her mind was far elsewhere.

(Author's Note: These will come up a lot. Probably because I'm picturing this in TV show form and fadeouts occur a lot in TV.)

Meanwhile, the so-called genius, Eggman, chuckled to himself, as he stared maliciously at a small television screen. It showed Amy, sitting on the step. Eggman turned his head to the left, where another screen was placed, showing Cream and Cheese in the kitchen making a mess while baking. It was perfect. The moment he longed for seemed to be fast approaching for him.

"Soon we will have them both. And Sonic won't be able to stop himself from slipping into my trap." He stated, almost melodiously. Decoe and Bocoe tried to ignore him, but he spoke too loudly.

"Doctor, are you sure this will be successful?" asked Decoe nervously. Eggman's face grew red.

"Of course it will!" He yelled, outraged. "Sonic wouldn't dare leave his girlfriend behind." He cackled.

"Then why are we capturing the rabbit too?" Bocoe asked.

"To insure he doesn't escape!" Eggman explained. "Now you too morons, go capture those girls!" He added. Decoe and Bocoe exited the ship quickly. Eggman pondered.

"How surprised will Sonic be when he sees the contraption I made this time?" He chuckled to himself.

"I don't know, what have you in store for him." Asked a voice behind him. He turned his chair to see none other than the white bat, Rouge.

"Leave, you jewel thief!" He ordered. "Wait. I don't have any chaos emeralds. What are you doing here?" He asked, curiously.

Rouge thought it best that if Eggman was trying to capture Sonic, he might have an emerald for Rouge to snatch. Unfortunately, the emeralds were, once again, scattered across the planet. Rouge didn't know this…yet.

"I though I'd stick around, see what you have planned for Sonic." She stated, flirtatiously.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, Rouge, but look here." He invited as he pushed a red button that opened metal blinds and showed a room, through a huge glass window. The room was very large with two metal claws hanging from the ceiling. Just below the two claws was a pit of toxic water and what looked like mutant fish, but around the pit was a floor. It seemed to easy, Sonic could pass through that easily.

"_That_ is your great plan?" Rouge laughed mockingly.

"Ah, not so fast Rouge. The floor is made of a special rubber. When Sonic tries to run, the floor will suck him in. The more he runs at sonic speed to closer he gets to sinking in." He explained. Rouge didn't know where he would get sucked in to, but her bet was on that pit.

"So, who are the claws for?" She asked curiously. Eggman smiled.

"Well considering that they're probably already captured, I might as well tell you. Cream and Amy. Sonic can't help but save Amy…" He continued.

Amy continued to sit there, daydreaming when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Huh? Cream?" She asked turning around. She got a glance of Decoe and a laser-like net was shot at her. She squirmed but it kept getting tighter until she couldn't move.

"I've got her!" Decoe exclaimed. Bocoe came into the room with Cream and Cheese, who were in a net together.

"You won't for long! Sonic will save us!" She replied. She was certain he would.

Before she knew it, the two robots were dragging them along a path. She could feel a bruise building as they drug her along. Cream and Cheese looked scared. Amy struggled to keep her eyes open but she felt faint. The net was sucking her energy. Her vision was blurry and soon went black.

Meanwhile, our heroic blue hedgehog was in a daze. He felt something was wrong. He couldn't tell what it was though. Eggman hadn't bothered them in weeks. It was very odd. He sat in his bed while his mind battled with his instinct. The moon was full and a ray of light was shining though the one window in the room. It was open and a cold breeze flew through it. Sonic thought about Amy though he didn't know why. He knew she was babysitting Cream and Cheese. For some reason he felt like he should go there.

"Nah, what am I thinking?" He asked himself. However, he did go. It could make much difference. It would take him a few minutes. He ran out of the house and directly to Cream's. He knocked impatiently on the door. No answer. He tried turning the doorknob. Locked. He leaned against the door and sighed. Then he heard the sound of flying and he turned around to see none other than the annoying face of Bokkun. Sonic sighed again. Great, that's just what he needed, another self-destructing message.

"What is it this time?" Sonic asked, irritated. Bokkun looked like he would cry for a second. Sonic smirked.

"Well someone sounds cranky" Bokkun commented. Sonic tapped his foot against the ground as Bokkun searched his backpack for a TV monitor. He turned it on to see the disturbing yet not surprising face of Eggman.

"Good Evening, Sonic. Hope I didn't wake you but it seems these girls have gotten themselves in a bit of trouble." Explained Eggman. Sonic sighed. For some reason, Eggman seemed to always come up with some stupid idea that never works.

"Eggman! Give it up! Sonic will save me- Uh I mean us." Amy exclaimed, almost forgetting about Cream who was hanging from a similar claw, with Cheese tied to her waist. She squirmed a bit. Amy knew she could easily get out of the claw with her hammer, but she would fall into the toxic waste pit…and as much as she wanted out, she was not about to let herself fall in that muck.

Amy felt disgusting. Not to mention violated, since she was hanging up high and anyone below her could see up her dress. She was covered in dirt and the hem of her dress was brown, from mud.

Eggman chuckled at Amy's glare. She heard him over this intercom, though she didn't want to. His ugly face was showing through this huge window. _Sonic! When will you get here?! _

It didn't take Sonic too long to find the base. All he had to do was threaten that Bokkun into telling him. It was Egg-shaped and very large. Sonic smirked. It wasn't surprising for Eggman, though Sonic had no idea why he was proud of a name like Eggman. Oh well.

Sonic dashed inside and down a few hallways. Eggman even put signs to where they were, as if he _wanted_ Sonic to beat him. After one last door, he finally got to a large room where Amy and Cream were hanging from metal claws, over, (no surprise here) a vat of waste. He ran through the room, just to be stopped as he looked down at his feet. The more he ran, the more he sunk into the floor. He looked at Amy. She looked a bit worried as she bit her lip excessively.

"Aha, Sonic. This is one of my most devious inventions." Eggman gloated, chuckling aloud. Sonic stopped running altogether. After a few moments of complete silence and nerve-wracking concern, on Amy's part, Sonic shot out from the rubber floor like a slingshot. He headed towards Cream. He charged the claw and grabbed Cream and Cheese before they fell. He sat them down on the floor lightly and looked at Amy.

Amy, without a second thought, took her hammer and smashed the claw. She was falling toward the toxic waste. Sonic noticed this and quickly jumped to save her. He was lucky to have gotten her, just before she fell in. Amy knew he'd save her but nevertheless, Sonic looked at her in astonishment as he stood her up on the floor.

"Are you crazy?" He asked, shocked by her actions. Amy just smiled.

"Yup, about you." She said simply before tackling him with kisses on his cheek. She caught him of guard so he couldn't run, not that he could anyway. Sonic turned his face to look at her as she kept smothering him. Without thinking, he kissed her back, right on the lips. His lips were soft, gentle even. Then as if someone had used chaos control to stop time, Sonic went numb, as he tried to not feel the lovely, addicting feeling of Amy's lips against his, that got better with each lingering moment. The kiss did last too long. It could even be considered a peck. Amy did want it to end, while Sonic wasn't even sure what he was doing. Amy just stared at him in astonishment. What did he do that for? Did he like her? Did he maybe even _love_ her?

These questions went through both of their minds as they stood there, blushing like maniacs, but were soon interrupted by Eggman.

"Would you two love birds stop kissing and focus on me trying to destroy you?" Eggman complained. Sonic smirked and ran, sinking into the floor and using it to shoot himself at the window. He broke through it with a spin dash and quickly, destroyed the control board. Amy just continued to stand there, astonished, as if he was still standing right in front of her.

A few moments later she felt pressure and realised Sonic was carrying both her and Cream, why running at super speed. Amy looked back at Eggman's base, which was in flames, and gathered her thoughts. I suppose she felt kind of sad, under all the confusion, considering the place of her first kiss was in flames, but it was really on her mind. In fact, her mind was very numb, as was Sonic's.

He couldn't figure out why he did it. He still felt nervous, holding her in his arms. He'd saved her so many times before, without a single romantic feeling. Why could it have stayed that way? All he felt was pure embarrassment.

When he got to Cream's, he quickly just dropped the girls there and ran to the house he lived in with Tails. Whatever really happened, he needed to think about before talk to Amy again.

Amy picked up Cream and Cheese, who were both fast asleep; even after that uncomfortable drop Sonic gave them. Amy was frustrated Sonic couldn't show his feelings and stay too talk about it, but she was too loves struck to think about it. _He's so __romantic_That was all she could think.

Cream and Cheese together, were very heavy, but Amy didn't have the heart to wake them up, just to walk inside. She took them herself, and carefully placed them on the bed, pulling the covers up the their shoulders, even though I'm pretty sure chao don't have shoulders. Amy looked around at Creams room. It looked a lot like her own when she was that age. It was covered with lots of pink, girly stuff. Amy flicked off the light and left the room, heading for the living room couch. She plopped down and quickly fell asleep, into her dreams.

The next day, Amy woke up at about noon, because of an amazing dream about Sonic. She cooked eggs for Cream, but she didn't have any herself. She wasn't hungry, all she could think about was Sonic. _That's it. I'm going to find out why Sonic kissed me if it's the last thing I do. _

"Cream? I've got to go see Sonic. Do you want to go visit Tails?" Amy asked. Though Cream didn't like it when Amy seemed to be treating her like a baby, she agreed, mainly, because she wanted to see Tails.

Sonic was continuously pacing at sonic speed, up and down the stairs. Tails cocked an eyebrow, as he stood watching Sonic, from the bottom floor. It was odd of Sonic to have so much on his mind.

"Sonic? You okay?" He asked awkwardly. Sonic paused at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Tails for a few minutes.

"I got to rest." He replied before disappearing upstairs. Tails shrugged. Couldn't be too important.

He was about to go back to working on his latest invention, when he heard the doorbell. He took a few steps to the door and opened it, to see none other than Cream and Amy.

Cream's fur was gleaming in the sun. He thought she looked cute. He wasn't in love with her or anything, but he had to admit, if he were going to date a girl, it would be her. Tails could help but think of Cosmo, when he looked at Cream lately. As they got older, Tails felt a similar liking for Cream as he did Cosmo years ago. Now, he was twelve and his awkward feelings towards girls are just starting to kick in. Cream blushed even though she didn't know why. Amy noticed this oddly cute moment and pushed Cream out of the way.

"If you too aren't too busy making googoo eyes at each other, could you send me Sonic. Tails blushed then shook out of it.

"Sonic! A-." He was about to say "Amy's here" when Amy covered his mouth. Fortunately for Amy, Sonic didn't hear the "Amy" part.

"Don't tell him it's me. He won't come down if you do." She exclaimed. Tails shrugged, starting to understand why Sonic was acting weird. It's probably an Amy thing.

"Sonic! Someone's here!" He called out before taking Cream's hand to show her his latest invention.

Amy hid behind the door a bit so Sonic wouldn't see her as he came down the stairs, which stood right in front of the front door. She heard him coming and quickly thought of what she was going to say, which for some reason, she hadn't already planned. He came to the door and looked at her, with astonishment. His body went stiff and as much as his mind was saying "get out of there", he remained standing as frozen as ice.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, why did you kiss me?" She asked plainly, but with a sign of irritation echoing in her voice. Sonic just stood there. That was a question he'd like to know the answer to, himself. He thought nervously for an answer as he stared at her with her arms crossed.

He managed to cough out the words "I don't know" after a few minutes, but Amy didn't seem satisfied so he ran inside, up stairs and under his bed, expecting her to barge in with her Piko Piko hammer any second. Instead, she comfortably sat of the front deck, with her chin in the air, as if to send a look of stubbornness.

"You'll come out eventually, Sonic the Hedgehog and when you do, you better have a good answer!" She exclaimed. Sonic felt nervous and gulped quietly. He didn't know what to say. He heard every word of what Amy had said through the window. He cautiously crawled out from under the bed, stood up and looked at Amy's stubborn figure, but moments later, she let out a sigh and looked down at her feet.

"I wonder how long she'll keep this up." He pondered to himself. He felt kind of bad that he couldn't give her a straight answer. Especially now that he didn't really think of her of as much of a baby. Her attitude hadn't changed much, but something did, Sonic just couldn't put his finger on it.

Trying to keep his mind off of Amy for a while, to kill his guilt, he went down to the basement, where Cream and Tails were both blushing like maniacs while Tails explained his invention. Sonic was going to go talk to them but instead watched them as he sat at the top of the stairs. It made him think of Amy when she was younger, even though he came downstairs to forget her. She was so innocent, and adorable. Though she still is. He just didn't think of her as cute and adorable anymore. He wasn't even sure if he though of her as annoying anymore. Amy had gotten older and wasn't as obsessive…although she hadn't changed too much. She still hugged him way too much and kissed him on the cheek, but it isn't like a kid thing anymore. Something suddenly changed. Sonic stayed, daydreaming and thinking for about an hour.

After a while of Sonic's daydreaming, Cream and Tails were practically yelling his name, trying to wake him from his trance.

"Uh Sonic?" Asked Tails. He shook his hand in front of Sonic's face, snapping him out of it.

"Wha?" He asked plainly, still waking up from a daydream.

"Want some hot cocoa?" Tails asked them both. Sonic nodded, as did Cream.

When they got back upstairs, Sonic looked at the window. It was raining horrifically outside. It hadn't even struck Sonic until Tails asked.

"Where's Amy?" He asked plainly, while he stirred some hot cocoa. Then it hit him. Amy wouldn't still be outside, would she?

Sonic ran to the front door and outside without anything on. He hated water, but this was a bit more important. Tails and Cream just looked oddly at Sonic as he ran outside.

Sonic spotted Amy coughing and crying on the step. She was soaked from head to toe. She turned around when she saw Sonic. She didn't know what to think.

"Come up with an answer yet?" She asked, her eyes full of tears. Sonic just gave her his hand and stood her up. Once she was up completely he held her tightly, letting her cry in his chest. He was going to head her inside when she fought back.

"No, I'm not going inside until you tell-." She protested, but was conveniently cut of by another one of Sonic's nerve-wracking kisses. Amy tried to pull away, but her body would cooperate. She felt his soft, wet cheek against hers as another tear fell from her eye. When he pulled away he spoke simply.

"Amy, lets just go inside." He said. She nodded and sniffed at the same time, while following Sonic.

When they got inside Tails rushed to Amy, as Cream quickly though to get a towel instead.

"Amy, are you alright?" Tails asked worryingly. Amy nodded again. Tails didn't want to pry and ask why she was outside in the rain, considering he figured it was something about Sonic, since he went outside to get her. Cream handed Sonic a towel, who draped it over Amy's shoulders. He sat her down at the kitchen table and gave Tails a look that said "Get out of here, I need to talk to her." Tails nodded and took Cream back downstairs, leaving Amy and Sonic alone.

He quickly got Amy some cocoa and put it in front of her. She took a sip then looked at Sonic, who was sitting beside her.

"You still haven't told me." She stated. Sonic sighed. He knew this moment was coming.

"Amy, I know this is hard for you to understand, but I don't know why I kissed you. I want to understand why, but I don't." He said, and then quickly gave her a look to make sure she wasn't taking it personally. She just stared down at her cocoa.

"So you're saying you don't understand how you could ever love me?" She asked, trying not to let her eyes tear up again. Sonic just touched her arm.

"No, Amy. I'm trying to understand why I'm feeling this way." He said quickly, trying to make her feel better. She nodded. It was easy for her to understand this. It was certainly progress for him. Though, she always felt the same way about him, his feelings were changing slowly.

"Thanks Sonic." He said simply. She wrapped her arms around him, rubbing her face against his chest. It made her face soggy again, but she didn't care. _I'm finally getting my Sonikku._

Sonic just sat there without moving a muscle because Amy quickly fell asleep. This was understandable, considering she must be exhausted from being out in the rain. He moved very slowly, trying hard not to wake her. He stood up and picked her up in his arms very cautiously. He walked upstairs and put her down in his bed. He was very lucky to not have woken her up. He looked at her sleeping form for a few moments before leaving the room and heading downstairs to have his own cocoa. He was entering the kitchen when Tails stood there with his arm crossed, very much like Amy's were before.

"What did you do to her?" He asked plainly. Sonic shrugged and put his hand on Tails' shoulder.

"You'll understand when you're older, Tails." He replied simply as he reached for his cocoa.

"Hey Sonic, I'm not eight anymore. What did you do to get Amy so upset." He said, sounding a bit more irritated. Sonic didn't look back.

"I kissed her." He answered. Tails cocked an eyebrow but didn't ask any more questions.

Where is she now?" Tails asked, steering the subject. Sonic took another sip of cocoa.

"In my bed, she fell asleep down here." He replied, his attention was not really on what Tails was saying.

"Where are you going to sleep?" He asked, suddenly.

"I was guessing on the couch." He answered. This game of 21 questions was boring Sonic until Tails replied.

"But that's where Cream is sleeping." Tails replied. Then it hit him. He forgot about Cream. That left nowhere else to sleep. That meant he had to sleep with Amy.

"Oh well." He said. "I can't imagine Amy would mind." He added. He had to admit, sleeping with Amy made him a bit uneasy, but it wasn't very bad.

Tails left and Sonic just sat there. He hadn't matured much since he was 15, but he did change a bit, and apparently, so did his feelings for Amy. So much has happened with them. They've been through almost everything together…but not this.

After a few minutes, Sonic finished off his drink and headed to his bed. It was only a twin size so he knew it'd be very close. She was lying on her side, half curled into a ball. Sonic just lay down behind her, letting his knees bend where hers did. He wrapped his arms around her waist, due to the fact that he had no room to put them anywhere else. He soon fell asleep as her held her.

The next morning, Amy was the first one up and suddenly noticed Sonic. She was surprised to see what she thought must have been a dream. No. She must be dreaming. Either way, she liked this dream and felt rather giddy. His arms were wrapped around her as she lightly felt his breath on the back of his neck, while he snored. She smiled and blushed. She was going to get up, but after noticing her situation, changed her mind. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't stop shaking from excitement and woke Sonic up anyway. He yawned and looked to see if she was awake, desperately hoping she wasn't. He noticed her eyes were open and sat up quickly to explain himself.

"Amy, you're awake." He stated nervously. "Sorry about this, I just didn't have anywhere else to sleep." Amy giggled a bit, blushing insanely.

"Amy….I like you." He said to her. He could possibly love her but couldn't muster up those words quite yet.

"Sonic, I have waited years to hear you say that!" She replied and hugged him. She didn't hesitate before kissing his lips softly.

Sonic pulled back and smiled at her and gave her his signature wink.


End file.
